


FarCry : New Dawn Ficlets

by CarlaWritesStories



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn, FarCry5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaWritesStories/pseuds/CarlaWritesStories
Summary: A collection of Joseph Seed x The Deputy/The Judge ficlets.





	1. Behind The Mask

“How was it with the captain?”

Joseph asked as the Deputy, now known as The Judge, placed her bow and arrows on the table of the tent they shared.

“It was good,” She said from behind the mask, a bit unused to speaking after days with the captain without uttering a word “She’s brave and fierce”

“Why do I sense sadness in your voice, my child?” Joseph asked and she heard his steps as he moved closer “What happened?”

“It’s just,” The Deputy hesitated as she took her hood off her head “She reminds me a lot of who I was”

The woman felt his hand on her shoulder and he turned her around to face him.

“Take that off, Rook” he pointed at the mask “I want to see you”

She did as he commanded and took the mask off, revealing her tired face to him and the tears that were rolling down. He was the only one who could see her, call her by her name and talk to her.  
The deputy was almost two decades older but she was still younger than Joseph, the years in the bunker and the rough times outside it didn’t change her all that much, surprisingly.

Joseph touched her face, his thumb caressing her skin “Sometimes I forget how beautiful you are”

She smiled at him and brought his hand to her lips, kissing it lovingly.

“You have to stop blaming yourself, you were just doing what you were meant to do. The prophecy said you wouldn’t walk away and you didn’t” Joseph added, smiling at her.

“It’s hard being far from you, we’ve grown so close after everything that happened and now even a week apart feels like an eternity. The doubts and fears come back whenever I can’t hear or see you”

Joseph cupped her face and brought her for a kiss, a tender but hungry kiss that he was keeping for her during all that time.  
Nobody in the compound knew about what they had and both felt comfortable knowing people didn’t know about it. Their relationship was a secret to everyone and they wanted to keep things like that.  
To them she was the loyal Judge, who’d do anything to help and to save The Father, to them she was his bodyguard and best friend.  
But to the Father, she was everything he had, the only thing that connected him to his past and the only person he truly loved and trusted.  
The deputy kissed him with want and wrapped her arms around him. They were both so skinny and their skins so scarred and she found beauty in that, she loved him like she had never loved anyone in her entire life.  
The people at the compound were right about one thing; she’d die and kill for this man, the man who had saved her in so many ways even after everything that she had done.


	2. Past And Present

The song made her smile from behind her mask, it had been such a long time since she heard music apart from the ones they were used to singing in New Eden, that she had forgotten how nice songs like those sounded.  
The Deputy found herself sitting on the floor, accompanied by everyone in Prosperity. They were eating, singing and laughing and even though she was happy there, she missed Joseph.  
All of them knew about her now, the Captain had found out that The Judge and The Deputy were the same person and Rook couldn’t be angry at her because being around them actually brought the woman a lot of joy.  
She didn’t talk though and she didn’t take the mask off, she felt comfortable behind it and she still didn’t know how to face them after everything that had happened.

“Hey,” Rook looked up and saw the Captain sitting down close to her “Are you alright?”

Rook nodded and smiled, even though the other woman couldn’t see it.

“You can show yourself, you know? They hold nothing against you, quite the contrary”

The Deputy knew it, but how could she explain it to the Captain? Not even if she talked, there were no words she could use to describe the way she felt. She just nodded again.

“You miss Joseph, right?” The Captain asked after a moment of silence and The Deputy looked at her immediately “Oh come on, Judge…I’m not blind. Even though I can’t see the way you look at him, it’s pretty obvious you have something. “Do you love him?”

Rook smiled again, broadly this time and she nodded. It was good communicating her feelings for the first time.

“Wow…how many years inside that bunker, huh? Six?”

The Deputy nodded once again but she didn’t like to think about those years. They only had each other and it could get so lonely sometimes, especially when Joseph needed to be alone to pray.

“Of course you’d grow attached, nobody blames you” The Captain smiled “And hey, I saw a picture of him when he was younger…not bad at all” She winked.

Rook laughed at that and everyone looked at her. They would always hear grunts and little noises she would make but they had never heard her laughing.  
The Captain laughed with her and everyone watched them amused.

“Damn, Rook…I wish you’d talk”

The Deputy saw Carmina walk towards her and sit down close to the two women. She offered Rook a bottle of water and the woman took it.

“I’ve meant to ask you something,” she started and The Deputy nodded “Do you remember driving my mother to the hospital when she was about to have me?”

Of course she did, how could she ever forget about that. The girl now was so big and so beautiful and Rook was happy she was the one to help them out to bring her into the world, even though that world was about to be destroyed.  
Rook grabbed the girl’s hand and gave it a little squeeze, nodding again.

“Good,” the girl said with tears in her eyes “Thank you”

The Deputy shook her head and for the first time she spoke to someone else, just few words that brought a smile to Carmina’s face.

“You’re welcome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send suggestions <3


	3. His Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestions <3

The Captain and Nick rushed into the infirmary and lay The Deputy on one of the beds there. She was grunting and crying, the pain was overwhelming, she had been shot in the arm but she was also feeling a lot of pain on her chest.  
They were trying to take an outpost when reinforcements were called and they were surrounded by many men, barely managing to get out of there alive.  
The Captain tried to take Rook’s mask off but the Deputy held her wrist, stopping the woman.

“I’m just trying to help you, Judge” the woman said and tried to examine the Deputy’s wounds but she was stopped once again “We can’t help you if you won’t let Selene see you”

Rook shook her head, grunting louder as another wave of pain hit her, everyone around her watched the woman, without knowing what to do.

“Bring Joseph” Nick suddenly said “If she won’t allow us to examine her I’m sure she’ll let him”

“It will take forever for him to get here, I don’t know how serious her wounds are” Selene said “And besides, I don’t think people will want him here”

“Apparently we don’t have an option, do we? Carmina said “Dad, will you come with me? We can use my car”

The man nodded and they left the infirmary as fast as they could, leaving The Deputy and The Captain alone.  
The tears streamed down Rook’s face, the pain was getting worse as time passed by but she wouldn’t allow anyone to see her, only Joseph. Minutes turned into hours and she only wanted the pain to go away.  
She felt The Captain touch her hand and Rook turned to face her, the woman was worried but managed to smile at the Deputy.

“You know,” The Cap started to talk “I wish I trusted someone the way you trust him. That’s rare”

The Deputy nodded and smiled, she tried to touch The Captain’s hand but another wave of pain hit her and she grunted even louder this time, she felt lightheaded and found herself fainting but before she could, the door swung open and Nick walked into the infirmary with Joseph by his side.  
The man, who was always so calm in his manners, almost ran to her bed and took Rook’s hand, bringing it close to his chest.

“My child,” he said as tears rolled down his face “What have they done to you?”

The Captain asked everyone to leave and Rook found herself alone with him now, the man finally took her mask off, touching her face softly.

“It hurts so much” she finally said “I’m afraid it’s something serious”

“I’ll help you” Joseph got rid of her clothes carefully and looked at her body slowly. He had taken care of her so many times before and she knew he would do it again “A bullet got in and out, that’s why you’re feeling pain”

“My chest hurts too” she said, watching him work “I don’t know why”

The Father touched her skin slowly and softly and leaned down, giving her a soft kiss.

“It’s just a shard, I’ll get it out of you”

The Deputy nodded and he started to work, it didn’t take long and the pain started to go away as he got rid of the shard and worked on her arm.

“I’ll come right back, I need to know what the doctor uses to fight infections”

Joseph left and came back minutes later, he applied something to her wounds and put bandages around them. After he was done, the man covered her so nobody would see her undressed.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked “Are you still feeling pain?”

“I’m not,” she smiled “Can you lie by my side?”

“They don’t want me here, Rook” he spoke slowly “They only allowed me in for the love they have for you”

“Please,” she said “Just for a little while”

Joseph did as she asked him to and brought her close to his chest, cuddling with her while looking into her eyes. He touched her face again, if she only knew the love he felt for her, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

“I’m much stronger when you’re by my side” she said, looking up at him. 

“Rook, you should learn how to live without me” he thought carefully, choosing his words “I’m getting older and God knows how much longer I’ll be around”

“Stop,” She brought her face close to his, their lips almost touching “The idea is unbearable. We survived the end of the world together, we are meant to live and die together”

“My Rook,” he kissed her softly “What have I done to deserve you? No one has ever been so loyal to me”

“When all of this ends and the twins are dead,” the Deputy started “Can we just go away for a while? Maybe your hideout...”

Joseph just nodded, she didn’t know that his destiny was in the Captain’s hands now and there was nothing they could do about it.

“Whatever you want” he smiled and kissed her forehead “Now you need to rest, my child”

“Will you stay here for a while?” 

“Yes, Rook” he brought her closer, carefully hugging her “I’ll stay for as long as you need me”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept suggestions for my next ficlets.


End file.
